Love's Triangular Spidery Web of Doom
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Jubilee tried to explain why she and Bobby wouldn't make a good couple, now she's dead set on proving it; in true chaos-inducing fashion. Too many pairings to list, but mainly BobbyJean-Paul.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It all started with a proposal.

More specifically, the proposal of Scott Summers to Jean Grey. As in, _marriage proposal_.

The happy event occurred in a private setting (so of course, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner saw the whole thing), and was very sweet and romantic, even though Jean already knew what he was going to ask, and he knew that she knew. It was surprising that she actually let him get the words out, before jumping him that is (which was about the time that Sam Guthrie happened to walk in and practically cannonball himself into a wall trying to get back out).

And thus, Scott and Jean were engaged, and everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life sucks!" Jubilation Lee yelled as she entered the room and collapsed onto her sorta-but-not-quite-boyfriend's bed. Bobby Drake paused in the act of picking up a shirt on the floor to give her a curious glance.

"Ok, why now?" He finally asked, walking the shirt over to the closet, where it was _supposed _to be, but rarely _was_.

"Jean is getting married to Scott."

Bobby turned a mildly disgusted look at her. "Oh, Jubes," he replied, "please tell me you don't like Scott!"

Jubilee rolled off the bed with a shriek and sat up to glare at him. "What?! Ew! NO! Oh my god! I can't believe you even-" she cut off as Bobby started laughing, and her fingers started to sparkle with energy. "Oh, Drake, I oughta kill you. I'm upset because I Jean's getting married and I have NO ONE!"

"You wouldn't," Bobby teased, "you love me too much. And what about me?"

Jubilee pulled herself back onto the bed and watched him clean with a perplexed expression. "It's just not the same." She finally stated. "And are you sick or something?" Bobby shook his head distractedly and she took this opportunity to trip him as he walked by.

"Hey-ow!" He yelled, barily catching himself. "What was that for?"

"For insinuating that I like Scott, and for ignoring my question."

"You don't and what question?"

Jubilee threw a spark at him, and he blocked with an ice sheild, laughing uproariously.

There was a short space of time, a momentary period of time in the whirlwind fiesta she called life, when Jubilee might have possibly considered seriously dating Bobby. Those days were long past, but for some reason, people still thought they were a couple. Neither did much to dissaude the rumors, so their "relationship" persisted in the eyes of their friends and relatives.

Although, Jubilee was pretty sure that Bobby didn't even know about any of it, which didn't bother her a bit, cause it might have made things wierd for them if he had decided that he really did _like _her, when she herself didn't feel the same.

Of course, Jubilee was also pretty sure that Bobby didn't either, but until he found someone else, she couldn't be too careful.

"Ah hah!" Jubilee yelled, cuasing Bobby to almost fall over as he turned to face her in shock.

"What?" He asked in a slightly panicked tone. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied, a coy smile working itself onto her face (Bobby's slight panic became fullblown fear). "I just had an idea."


	2. Chapter One

A/N: this chapter is in Bobby's POV. Most of them will be, but a few will be in others, and some will be in third person (like the prologue)

Chapter One

New York City was relatively close to Bayville.

By "relatively" I mean: three hours spent in the backseat of the X-Van, crammed in between at least four other people in a seat only meant to hold two. I was, of course, stuck in the middle. JP (Jean-Paul Beaubier) was on one side with Jamie Madrox in his lap, looking about as uncomfortable as I felt (claustrophobia most likely); on my other side was Sam Guthrie, sound asleep and using Rahne Sinclair (who was sprawled across our laps in wolf form) as a pillow.

Roberto da Costa's constant griping from the front passenger seat did not help any. I had the strong urge to throw him in the trunk compartment two minutes into the trip. Actually, I had the strong urge to just get out and WALK to New York.

Especially since Tabitha Smith was driving. Which gave the rest of us reason to fear for our mortal lives. Everyone except Alex Summers, that is, who was practically half-out the front passenger-side window and attempting to keep up a conversation with his girlfriend in the car behind ours.

None of this was helped by the fact that every time we hit a bump, "Jamie" became a plural noun that almost suffocated us to death. This happened a lot, considering the way Tabitha's driving seemed to be in rare form that day. She kept trying to hold conversations with her terrified pris- er, passengers.

This wouldn't have been so bad, except that she kept turning to look at whoever she was talking to, thus taking her eyes OFF THE ROAD! No matter how many times JP threatened to throw her off a building, she just cheerfully kept trying to inadvertently get us killed.

It was a wonder I hadn't gone insane yet. As it was, I kept having to check my temper every time I felt my hands start tingling, lest I give my fellow cap- er, riders frostbite. I envied Sam and Rahne's peacefully oblivious states of sleep, and wished fervently that I could have joined them.

(Next time, I'm riding with Ray,) I vowed. (No matter how crazy he is.)

----------------------------

So, it took three hours to finally reach New York City, and by that time I had resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be leaving the car anytime soon. Then, we hit rush hour traffic.

"Pull over, Tabby," I demanded. She turned in her seat to grin at me (thus taking her eyes OFF the road again).

"Where?" she asked, gesturing out into the sea of cars. She had a point, which just made me want out even more.

"Nevermind," I growled, turning to Jamie. "Here, you scoot over." I reached over to pull the kid partially into my lap, then around JP to pop the door open. A few awkward moments of squirming around and cursing in two languages later, I was finally on the street and locking the door behind me.

My joints popped as I stretched and smacked Alex in the head. He pulled himself inside the van with a grin, before rolling the window up (didn't need him getting mugged or something after all). I then began to make my way between the cars, discreetly checking on our mutant convoy as I passed. All of the other vehicles were about as crammed as ours had been.

The Institute needed to invest in a few full-size SUV's if the Professor was going to be making these kind of outings a habit.

----------------------------

I ended up making it to the destination a whole hour before the others could even SEE it. It was a nice looking building. A school, or dance hall, of some sort.

A Halloween party was being held there. Kitty had read about it on the Internet and begged the Professor to let her go. He finally relented when a majority of other students expressed interest as well.

And so, we all piled into and onto various transportation vehicles and were on our way.

I estimate at least ten state laws broken in one car trip. Not bad, considering the people I am talking about. I'm surprised Ray and Tabitha didn't try to drag race on the interstate like last time.

"I'm freaking walking home," I muttered as that last mental image permeated my brain.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Y'know what Ah hate about New York?"

I paused momentarily, turning to watch Rogue as she made her way over. It was almost funny to watch the way she weaved around to avoid any contact with people that she could manage (almost funny, but not quite, given her situation).

"Too many people?" I suggested as she finally reached my side, rubbing at her arms like she was cold (which she might have been, it WAS late October, after all) as she sat beside me on the bench I had managed to commandeer.

"Well, there is that," the southern girl agreed. "But, Ah was actually talkin' bout the subway."

I laughed, turning my gaze to survey the surrounding area for any of our fellow students. My eyes passed over a girl in a yellow dress and I found myself drawn back to her inexplicably. She wasn't doing anything unusual, just buying a few hotdogs it would seem, but for some reason, I couldn't look away. She turned around, and our eyes met; her's were bright green and seemed to be staring straight into my soul.

I didn't realize that I was moving until I felt myself being forcibly jerked back. My line of sight broke from the girl's and I felt like a heavy fog had suddenly been lifted as I found myself staring at JP, who looked mildy irritated and maybe a little worried (but, it's hard to tell with that one) instead.

"When somebody speaks to you, Rober'," the Canadian drawled, deadpan expression firmly in place, "it is generally good manners to _not ignore them_."

"Ya ahright, Frostbite," Rogue asked, staring at me curiously. I glanced back over at the hotdog stand, only to see that the girl was gone.

"Yeah, I'm....." I paused, shaking my head, "I'm fine, geez. Don't worry about me."

JP muttered something in French and turned away. Rogue rolled her eyes, but sat back down without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the others had finally arrived and the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, except Rogue (who was uncomfortable within the crowd of bodies), JP (who was watching his sister with an unreadable expression), and Logan (who looked like he was ready to kill something, which was probably true).

I, myself, was out in the midst of it all with Jeanne-Marie (JP's sister, which was how I knew that he was staring at her) having a pretty good time, even after she had wandered off and I found myself being pulled away by another girl who told me her name was Cloud (at least, I think she was a girl, it was hard to tell with the lighting). I danced with her until we got tired and offered to get her a drink. She smiled and followed me over to the refreshment table where we stood and chatted for a bit until I felt someone staring at me and turned around to see who it was.

"Woah!" I yelled, almost running into the girl I had seen earlier and spilling my punch on her yellow dress. "Sorry about that."

She giggled, covering her mouth, and I noticed that she was wearing a silver-link bracelet before I met her eyes and felt like the floor had dropped out from under me. "Is ok," she spoke with a heavy accent (maybe French? As in _French_-French; not Canadian-French or Cajun-French, like I was used to). "People bump into me more now because I am not noticeable."

"That's hard to believe," I found myself replying, "I noticed you right away." The girl blushed lightly and tilted her head. "Do you want to dance?" I asked and she pursed her lips slightly in thought.

"But, will your friend not be angry wiv you?" She inquired. I shook my head, wondering who she could possibly be talking about. She was the only one there.

"_I_ won't," another voice spoke from behind him, "but _he _will be when he figures out what you're doing, Sybil." I vaguely wondered who this intruder was, but didn't care enough to look.

"Oh, Cloud," Sybil (a cute name for a cute girl like her) said. "Don't worry. I just want to dance."

She reached out her hand and I allowed myself to be lead back into the throng, not even noticing through the fog that had permeated my brain. I knew in my heart that something wrong was happening, but found myself incapable of giving much thought as to what that something might be.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

~Jubilee's POV~

You know your luck is bad when a twelve-year-old is getting more action than you.

That being said, I probably should have done the responsible thing and pulled Jamie away from Theresa Cassidy upon discovering my two younger teammates making out in a corner. Instead, I opted to whip out my cellphone and take pictures before texting "Ur $$ is mine, squirt! ;P" to the my little multiplying friend.

I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't enjoying myself or anything; it was just fun of the "Me, Myself, and I" variety. Normally, I had Bobby to help me out in situations like this, but he had taken up with some blonde girl (at least....I THINK it was a girl....) leaving me to my own devices. I managed to find a few guys to dance with, but my record was only three songs with a boy who's girlfriend bitched me out when she saw us (like it was MY fault she was dating an asshole).

I was just about to try and get Jean-Paul to dance with me as a last-ditch effort (hey, he might be gay, but at least he's cute) when I managed to spot Bobby again. This time, he was dancing with a brunette girl whom he seemed to be completely enamored with. His eyes were all glazed over like he was daydreaming and he had that goofy grin he always got when he was feeling particularly happy smattered all over his face.

The girl said something and he followed her out of the gyrating crowd like a puppy. I watched them leave, a bad feeling settling in my stomach, and prayed to God they'd both still be wearing clothes when I caught up to them.

-------------------------

~Bobby's POV~

Sybil was a really nice girl. She liked dancing and was really cute and sweet and her voice was even cuter, like that hamster from a cartoon my little brother used to watch (the white one with the French accent). She told me that she had lived in a small town in France until circumstances forced her to come to America.

She didn't tell me what those circumstances were, but I figured it wasn't any of my business anways and didn't pry. She asked me about myself, and I told her what I could without compromising the X-Men.

"So, you go to a priveet school?" Sybil inquired, eyes shining with a curious excitement. "I go to a priveet school as well! My headmistress is very kind lady."

"Really? Where at?" A prickling sensation began to crawl along my neck and I wondered if maybe all my time at the Institute had made me paranoid.

"Oh, it es in Mass-eh-chew-cess."

"Really?" The feeling was getting stronger and I wondered where it was coming from because normally I wasn't this good at sensing people. As casually as I could manage, I stopped and leaned back against a nearby street lamp. Sybil gave me a puzzled look. "You know I'm actually from there."

Sybil attempted to smile, but her eyes continued to dart around the street and a feeling of sheer panic that I knew couldn't be mine washed over me.

"Zat ees....nice..." she murmured, shaking her head. "pourtant....you vill want to run...."

"Why?" I asked, feeling the cold dread in the pit of my stomach grow as I watched the young girl bite at her lip worriedly. She turned to face me with an earnest, but terrified look.

"Je suis désolée. I am sorry. I did not mean to get you involved," she stated, right before the man attacked.

------------------------------

~3rd Person POV~

Cloud grumbled to herself as she stepped out of the building for fresh air. Leave it to Sybil to wander off with some random kid on a whim and leave her by herself. They were both already going to be in big trouble when they got back to the academy for being out so late. They should have left New York hours ago.

"But Sybil just HAD to see what this party was all about," Cloud muttered, kicking petulantly at a wall. "And then when I find one actually interesting person, that little bratt goes and steals him away!" She paused, frowning down at the ground.

"Not that I actually care....or whatever..." she mumbled, turning to walk away and almost running into an oriental-looking girl who happened to be rushing past in some sort of hurry.

A few moments later, she was followed by a guy with silver hair and Cloud wrote the whole situation off as lover's spat before deciding that maybe she should track down Sybil and get both their asses back up to Boston before Miss Frost sent somebody to find _them._


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Almost two years of training at the Institute had me throwing up a wall of ice on pure instinct as I grabbed Sybil and yanked her behind me. Our attacker slammed into it, falling back to hit the ground with a thud.

Sybil was full on babbling in French now and panic mixed with fear surged through me as she buried her face into the back of my shirt.

Panic and fear that I wasn't feeling. That I wouldn't normally feel in a situation like this. At least, not in this quantity.

"You're an empath," I muttered, rolling my eyes at my luck. "Figures."

"Je suis désolée," she whispered again. "I am sorry."

"Yeah well, next time you wanna dance, just ask, ok?"

"Oui."

"Good," I replied -only knowing that meant yes after months of listening to the wonder twins' bilingual chatter- as the man stumbled to his feet. "How good are you at using your powers?"

"He has a..." she floundered for a moment, "a blocker. My power does not work on him."

"Wonderful," I muttered, freezing up the guy's legs as he tried to attack us again. "Since you obviously know the guy so well, he a mutant or-?"

"Mutant," the man replied before she could, taking a step forward as my ice melted around him. "Heat based."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled, yanking Sybil out of the way as he lodged a blast at us. "Really?"

"He your new boyfriend, you little slut?" The man sneered, glaring around me at Sybil, whose face was pressed into my shirt. "Figures. You got tired of messing around with me so you had to find another little play thing?"

"I did not mean to, I did not mean to," I could hear the girl muttering into my back interspersed with some French words I could not understand.

"That didn't stop you from messing around with my brother did it?" The man snarled.

"Remember John? He left his wife for you."

"I did not ask him to!" Sybil yelled, jerking her head away as she glared at him. "You know I did not, Marcus!"

"Sure you didn't. Like I'm gonna take the word of someone like you," Marcus snarled, lifting a hand to shoot off another blast...only to be knocked over from the side by a familiar blur: Jean-Paul, who was now standing over the now unconscious man, an angry look on his face. He turned to face me before glancing over at Sybil and actually rolling his eyes.

"Figures it would be a woman," he muttered, kicking Marcus again for good measure. "Should we just leave him or actually risk the New York police department?"

"Maybe we should just call the Avengers," I muttered only to get a weird look from the other two.

"You have them on speed-dial then?" Jean-Paul inquired, an almost smile quirking on his lips.

"I figured we could just throw up a signal," I replied, grinning back. This was nice; JP could be a lot of fun when he wasn't acting like he hated my guts. "A giant "A" in the sky might do it."

"And just where do you propose we acquire this...signaling device?"

"We could look them up in the telephone book?" Sybil suggested quietly and I was startled to realize that for a moment I had actually forgotten she was there. Jean-Paul obviously had too if the way he scowled before turning away was any indication. He didn't seem to be much of a people-person, after all.

Thankfully, before the situation could become too awkward, Jubilee chose that moment to enter the scene.

"Wow," she mused, letting out a slow whistle. "You really let him have it, huh?"

"He deserved much worse," Jean-Paul muttered.

"Definitely," I agreed, turning to Sybil, who was staring at the man with a sad look. "You all right?"

"Oui," she replied softly, but sadness rolled off her in almost tangible waves. "I did not...I wish..." she let out a sigh, turning to give me a slightly chagrined look. "I apologize for misleading you into dancing wiv me...and for getting you almost hurt."

"Eh, no problem," I replied, shrugging. "At least you didn't call me a freak and run off screaming." Like the last non- teammate girl I'd saved from an attacker.

Sybil ducked her head, but she was smiling, so I called it a win.

"We could tie him to a light pole!" Jubilee exclaimed, off to the right, drawing our attention back to her and Jean-Paul, who were eyeing the downed man speculatively. I was surprised nobody had stopped to question us...but then, it was New York at night.

"He'd just burn through it," I replied. "He has some sort of heat-blast thing going on."

"Logan then?"

"We want to detain the guy, not kill him and hide the body."

"It's either that or leave him," Jean-Paul pointed out, turning to give me a pointed look.

I glanced down at Sybil. "What do you want? Since he was gunning for you, after all."

She stared at the man for a long moment before letting out a sigh and turning away. "Let him wake up here. I will find my friend and return to our school. He will not find me there and will hopefully go back to his family."

"Right, you heard the lady then," I said, giving Jubilee and Jean-Paul a grin. "Let's head back."

And so we walked Sybil back to the building where the party was being held. Her friend was waiting outside and I recognized...him? as the person I'd been dancing with earlier, Cloud.

"There you are," Cloud muttered, glaring at Sybil, who was giving him a sheepish look. "I was just about to come looking for you."

"Apologies," Sybil replied. "We were...um..."

"Your friend was attacked by an unsavory individual," Jean-Paul interrupted, giving them both a bored look. "We left him lying a few blocks down."

"Yeah," I added, stepping in to give them both a reassuring grin. "But don't worry, JP took him down. You should probably get Sybil back inside or to wherever the two of you are staying just in case though."

"You helped too," Sybil murmured, giving me a shy smile.

Cloud tilted his head, giving me an assessing look. "Is this true?"

"Well I..." I shrugged. "I guess so? It wasn't enough though."

"Don't sell yourself so short," Jubilee said and I off to the side I could see Jean-Paul nodding in what might have been agreement.

"Yes," Cloud agreed, taking a step forward as he...she? (What the hell? Wasn't she a guy a moment ago?) took hold of my wrists and leaned up to give me a quick kiss. In the background I could hear Jubilee cat-calling while Sybil (or was that Jean-Paul? I couldn't tell through the sound of my brain short-circuiting) yelled something vaguely French-sounding. The girl took a step back, smiling up at me. "Don't be so hard on yourself. And thanks for saving my friend."

She took a step back to give Jean-Paul an assessing look. "I'd kiss you too, but I get the feeling it wouldn't be as welcomed, even if I changed forms."

('Changed forms'?) My temporarily addled brain wondered as I tried very hard to wipe the goofy grin I knew I was probably sporting off my face. (What, is she an alien or something? Mutant shape-shifter?)

"Non," that one was definitely JP, pulling me from my thoughts and back into the present situation. I could practically feel the disdain and contempt aimed at the back of my head -business as usual. "It would not."

"Well then," Cloud continued, turning to take Sybil's arm as she threw a wave back at them. "See you all around. Maybe."

And then they were gone, disappearing back into the crowd and leaving me very confused.


End file.
